


Le Bobard: Coda

by portmanteaux



Series: Supporting Characters [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: But not explicit, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmanteaux/pseuds/portmanteaux
Summary: Blaine finally gets Kurt to watch porn with him.Short follow-up to another one-shot, Le Bobard.





	Le Bobard: Coda

 

            "Remember our conversation about porn?" Blaine said casually one night after they'd eaten dinner.

            Kurt put his magazine down and crossed his arms. "How could I forget?"

            "Your whole posture just changed," Blaine marveled. "Unclench, please."

            Kurt took a deep breath and dropped his arms to rest at this sides. "Yes, Blaine, I remember our conversation about porn. How can I help you?"

            Blaine grinned at him. "I found a couple of videos that I think you'll like. I thought we could watch them together and see what you think."

            Kurt made a face.

            "If you don't like it, we'll turn it off. Or if you prefer, you can do a real-time live critique, which I'm sure we'd both enjoy."

            "Okay," Kurt said finally, giving a long-suffering look. "Do you want to do this tonight?"

            Blaine leaned in and kissed him softly. "Yes."

            They changed into pajamas and stretched out across the bed with Blaine's laptop in front of them.

            "Are you comfortable?" Blaine asked.

            "Relatively so," Kurt replied.           

            "Kurt, dear?"

            "Yes?"

            "Unclench."

            Kurt huffed out a laugh and tried to relax. He shifted so he could rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm ready. What are we watching?"

            "Okay, the first one is just a warm-up," Blaine said, pressing play on the first open tab.

            It was a crowded bar, and the camera was focused on two men sitting together. Kissing.

            And kissing and kissing.

            That was the whole video.

            "This isn't pornography," Kurt said.

            "It's a warm-up," Blaine repeated.

            "You're warming me up with ten minutes of making out."

            Blaine shot him a side-eye and Kurt's eyes rolled to the ceiling before returning to the video. "They look bored."

            "Come on, you can manage better critique than that."

            Kurt scoffed.

            At minute six, he was getting a little warm, and he was angry at his body's blatant betrayal. The guys were attractive. One tall and pretty, the other short and more hirsute. Not unlike himself and Blaine.

            "I don't really get the mouth-squeezing thing. And is he just sucking on his lips?" Kurt said.

            "Hm," Blaine acknowledged. "Yeah, it looks a little weird. Think it feels good?"

            Kurt didn't respond. "They're finally losing steam."

            "Okay. Are you warmed up?"

            "Tepid."

            "Tough crowd. Okay, here's the next one." Blaine switched tabs and pressed play, dragging the progress bar past the two men talking, starting it from when clothes started coming off. "They have many assets but eloquence is not one of them."

            "Better at oral than oration," Kurt replied.

            "That's the kind of commentary I was looking for!"

            "Shut up."

            "Yeah, we might miss something crucial to the story."

            "Hey, this was your idea!" Kurt shoved his shoulder lightly.

            "I'm having fun, aren't you?"

            "Yeah," Kurt admitted.

            Blaine grinned at him and pressed a warm kiss to his lips. They watched for another few minutes, and okay, Kurt could see how someone might find this appealing. Even if he didn't appreciate the vulgar camera angles, the men's bodies, and what they did together, were interesting.

            "I want to try that," Kurt said suddenly.

            Blaine perked up from where he'd been nuzzling into Kurt's neck for the last five minutes. "You do? Wait, the thing with the belt?"

            "That position," Kurt clarified, pointing at the screen.

            "Hell yeah, let's try it," Blaine said, snapping the lid of the laptop closed and pulling Kurt into a kiss.


End file.
